


Present

by Tontonguetonks



Series: Drarry Microfic Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tontonguetonks/pseuds/Tontonguetonks
Summary: Healer Potter is overworked this Christmas season, and if Draco wants to see his boyfriend over the holidays, he’s going to have to get a little creative...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfic Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081280
Kudos: 17





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December 2020 prompt over on tumblr @drarrymicrofic  
> Originally posted on my tumblr @tontonguetonks; cross-posted on HEX @tontonguetonks

_Second Floor, Magical Bugs. This is going to be a long night..._  
  
Harry scowls at the softly falling snowflakes that have take over the corridors of St Mungo’s for the holidays. Cheery though they may be, they leave water droplets on his glasses—his Impervius charms had never been as robust as Hermione’s.  
  
“Present the patient, Healer Potter,” says the Healer-in-Charge, a note of amusement in her voice. Harry checks the name on the patient chart in his hands and sighs.  
  
“The patient is Mr. Malfoy,” he says. “It seems he presents with a case of—“ his eyes dart back down to the chart—“‘Hot, strong love’? _Really?_ That’s the best you could come up with?” 


End file.
